otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Morning of Flame and Lightning
January 18th, 7:15 AM Idyllwild, Pineview, Peaceful Mountain Motel PM Arbi: Yuri: He's laying back on his bed looking up at the ceiling. He's still wearing Lucas' clothes since he ran out last night. The dog that slept on his bed is sitting on the floor beside him, looking up at him. Yuri: He turns his head to look back at him before groaning a little and looking up at the ceiling. I don't know what to call him. PM Omniance: Lucas: Umm... Hmm... Well... He shrugs looking at his dog. I'll think of something. PM Arbi: Yuri: He sits up sudenly. I know. He looks down at the dog. I'll call you Luka. He pats the dog's head. Yeah...I like that name. PM Omniance: Lucas: ...What? PM Arbi: Yuri: It's from Bayonetta. PM Omniance: Lucas: I might as well call mine Yur then. PM Arbi: Yuri: Yur isn't a real name. PM Omniance: Lucas: He rolls his eyes. Luka? Really? That's just going to be annoying. PM Arbi: Yuri: Well I'm not calling a dog Cheshire. That's just a bad as Leena naming her mouse Lucifer. PM Omniance: Lucifer jumps from under the covers and skitters over the bed, standing at the edge to look down at the dogs. She doesn't have glowing eyes here, but she looks back at Yuri, almost like she understood what he said. PM Omniance: Lucas: He leans forwards, looking at the small mouse. So she came with us then? From that place... Weird. He leans back again. PM Arbi: Yuri: I'm sticking with Luka. It's stuck now, like super glue. I can't look at my dog and not call him Luka. Com'on, Luka. Let's go find Leena. He stands up heads for the door. PM Arbi: Luka: He tilts his head at Lucifer for a moment before following Yuri outside. PM Omniance: Lucifer jumps off the bed and lands on the dogs back, riding him out of the room. PM Omniance: Lucas: We should just open a pet store. He stands up. How about Rodin then? You like that... Boy? He tilts his head at the large hound, which tilts his head back. ...Rodin it is. C'mon, we gotta try and explain the sudden manifestation of two massive dogs to the other four people in the group without sounding insane. He walks out the door, Rodin following him. PM Arbi: Yuri: He knocks on Leena and Mandy's door. While he waits he looks back at Isaac's room. Check if Isaac and Samson are awake. PM Omniance: Lucas: He walks over to their room and knocks on their door. You guys up? PM Arbi: There isn't an answer at their door. PM | Edited 6:55:11 PM Omniance: Lucas: They might still be asleep, they're not answering. He looks over at his brother. PM Arbi: Yuri: Well, wake them up. He knocks on Leena's door faster. PM Omniance: Leena: Her door opens a crack, they can only see her eye and part of her face as she peaks out. What? What the hell happened? It's seven in the morning, why are you two up so damn early? PM Arbi: Yuri: We haven't eaten since breakfast yesterday. You meaning to tell me you slept okay through the whole night? PM Omniance: Leena: She looks back into her room, Mandy is still sleeping. She whispers through the door. No I didn't sleep at all last night because there was a god damn army of nightmare creatures trying to get into my room and eat me, on top of that Lucifer disappeared and Mandy was waking up every ten minutes from nightmares. I'm starving, dead tired, and scared out of my damn mind. PM Arbi: Yuri: Lucifer's right here. PM Omniance: Leena: She opens the door slightly more and sees Lucifer on Luka's back. What the hell is that dog? PM | Edited 7:04:48 PM Arbi: Yuri: It's my new dog, Luka. Best dog in the world. He motions to Lucas at the other door. And Lucas has one too, Robin I think? We found them outside this morning. PM Omniance: Leena: You named your dog after your brother? She looks at Lucifer. Get the hell in here! The mouse jumps from Luka's back and runs into the room through the small opening. What do you mean you "found them"? You just picked up a pair of giant strays? PM Arbi: Yuri: Yeah, what's hard to believe about that? He mouths the words "I summoned them." PM Omniance: Leena: ...Well that makes more sense. Why the hell was Lucifer with you? PM Arbi: Yuri: Mandy's still asleep right? PM Omniance: Leena: She looks back into the room, sighs, and opens the door, stepping out and closing the door behind her. She finally started sleeping calmly about twenty minutes ago. She's out like a light. PM | Edited 7:09:46 PM Arbi: Yuri: Then why the hell am I talking out of my ass? He looks around. Killing those monsters sends you to some other place. We found Lucifer there, killed more monsters and got new powers. That's where we got these guys. PM Omniance: Leena: What? So you like, went on a crusade killing monsters and left me terrified, alone in my room all night? PM Arbi: Yuri: We didn't have a choice. We were sent there in our sleep. PM Omniance: Leena: She sighs. I had to ward the damn room with a protection sigil. There was so many things trying to get in the damn thing actually burned out three times. I've never seen anything burn one once, let alone three. We need to make sure Isaac and Samson aren't dead. PM Omniance: Lucas: He's not even knocking on their door anymore when Leena and Yuri look over at him. He's moving his hand in a circle and Rodin is trying to follow it, causing his head to tilt and rotate all over the place. PM Arbi: Yuri: Lucas! Luka: (Rodin!) Barks! PM Omniance: Lucas: Him and his dog look over at them at the same times. What? Rodin yowls slightly and sits down. Leena: Wake them the fuck up and see if they're ok! Lucas: Gah! Fine! He slams his fist on the door a bunch of times. Isaac, Samson! You guys alright? PM | Edited 7:16:34 PM Arbi: There still isn't an answer at the door. It's dead silent inside. PM Omniance: Lucas: So... Should I burn the door down... Or something? He shrugs, looking back at them. PM Arbi: Yuri: He walks up to the door and grabs the doorknob, invoking his demonic strength. PM Arbi: Yuri rips the doorknob out of its hole and opens the door. PM | Edited 7:25:20 PM Arbi: There's blood covering everything in their room. The windows are completely shattered, a gentle causing the ripped and bloody curtains to sway back and forth. The bed tossed across the room on its side and the drawers are broken up into pieces of wood. There are sliced up chunks of meat everywhere on the red stained carpet but none of them look human. There's no sign of Isaac or Samson in the destroyed room. PM Omniance: Leena: Find Isaac and Samson. Lucifer leaps from her shoulder, turning into a crow and flying up into the sky. She takes a few steps towards the room. ...Damn it... I knew I should've warded both rooms, but I was too scared to leave... PM Omniance: Lucas: Damn... What the hell happened? He looks into the room hesitant to take a step in. PM | Edited 7:27:19 PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks down at the chunks of meat on the floor. Never seen this much blood in my life...and I've ripped a person apart before. PM Omniance: Leena: You've done what? Lucas: Maybe the dogs can sniff them out? He looks at the two hounds. PM Arbi: Yuri: Yeah, I'm sure they can. He steps into the room and finds Isaac's pack. He takes out Isaac's wet clothes and holds it out to his dog. Luka, find Isaac. Luka: He walks up to Yuri and sniffs the damp shirt. He then sniffs the ground for a moment before catching his scent and running up onto the broken bed and jumping out the window into the hallway outside. Yuri: Looks like he knows where he is. Get Rodin to find Samson, just incase they got seperated. He quickly makes his way out the room and heads for the stairs where Luka is waiting for him. PM Omniance: Lucas: He walks into the room and starts looking for something of Samson's. After a moment he sees that red headband and picks it up. Sniff. Rodin walks up and sniffs the headband. Find Samson. Rodin turns and runs off through the door. Lucas runs after him. Leena: I'm going to stay here and keep an eye on Mandy! She watches Lucas and Yuri chase after their new pets for a moment before going back into her room and shutting the door. PM Arbi: Yuri: He's running down the deserted road with Luka. He turns around, seeing Lucas and Rodin catching up to them. Looks like they went the same way. What do you think happened to them? PM Omniance: Lucas: Maybe they were attacked by whatever it was that attacked them last night? Leena said they were trying to get into her room all night. PM | Edited 7:49:01 PM Arbi: Yuri: I think the chunks of monster flesh inside their room already cleared that up. But then what happened? I don't know what we're gonna do if we find them dead. PM Omniance: Lucas: I don't know. Why has this weekend been so... Supernatural? First the cabin, now this place? You think Isaac might be causing this? Rodin in sniffing the ground as they walk quickly. PM Arbi: Yuri: If he is...maybe it'll be a good thing if we find him dead. PM Omniance: Lucas: ...We don't know for sure though. I'd like to confront him about it at least... PM Arbi: Yuri: I just wanna give Leena a break. She looks like she can't anymore of these monsters. She might never wanna talk to us again after this weekend is over... PM Omniance: Lucas: We didn't cause any of this. Mandy Lane invited all to this parade of horrors, remember? "Let's go up to my abandoned cabin for the weekend." "We should totally stay the night there in the middle of nowhere because I can't be bothered to ask my parents about the place before hand if we actually still own it or not." PM Arbi: Yuri: I'm sure she'll find a way to blame us for all this. None of this started happening until we got possessed. PM Omniance: Lucas: I feel bad for her... She was in that coma for a while... But this weekend is terrible. He shakes his head. The highlight of our weekend was talking to an insane old man and killing a bunch of monsters in a nightmarish hell-scape based on a grotesque arcade game. That's bad. PM Arbi: Yuri: The highlight of our weekend was getting the two coolest dogs in the universe. PM Arbi: Luka: He slows down, sniffing the road for a moment before speeding off towards the donut shop across the road. PM Omniance: Lucas: Maybe they were just really hungry? He runs after the dog, Rodin following after Luka. PM Arbi: Luka: He stops at the entrance and stands up, scratching at the door for a moment before just sitting infront of it. Yuri: He catches up to his dog and sees him infront of the donut shop door. He waits for his brother. PM Omniance: Lucas: He catches up to the other two and walks up to the windows looking inside. Hopefully they didn't just smell the donuts and want something to eat... PM Arbi: Yuri: He opens the door and walks inside. The donut shop is dimly lit, the blinds still blocking out most of the light outside. It's empty except for someone sitting down at one of the tables, it looks like Isaac and it looks like he's crying. PM Arbi: Isaac has his head in his arms and has yet to notice either of the twins. PM Omniance: Lucas: As he walks in quietly he looks at his brother, wondering what to say. PM Arbi: Yuri: He slowly walks towards Isaac but as he does something catches his eye on the ground. A puddle of blood, coming from a body on the tiled floor. He keeps walking but stop and closes his eyes when he sees it's Samson's hair on the corpse. He sighs. Shit... Samson's body is curled up on the floor. His shirt in the back is completely ripped apart by what looks like really sharp claws, a part of his spine in view from the deep wounds. PM Omniance: Lucas: He slowly looks over his brother's shoulder, down at the bloody scene. He looks away after a moment. What happened? PM Arbi: Isaac: He raises his head up a little but keeps looking down. It's my fault...it's all my fault. PM Omniance: Lucas: He circles around his brother, and around the body to get a better look at Isaac. What's your fault? PM | Edited 8:25:43 PM Arbi: Isaac: He's quiet for a long moment before responding, his voice sounds more weak than sad. I wasn't strong enough to save him... PM Omniance: Lucas: ...Just... Tell us what happened Isaac. Try to start from the beginning. PM Arbi: Isaac: He shakes his head. PM Omniance: Lucas: He looks at his brother, and then back to Isaac. ...Well... We can't really help you. We can't... Do anything really. PM Arbi: Yuri: He walks up to Isaac, placing his hand on his shoulder. Hey... Isaac: He flinches and backs away, starring at the two of them. His face covered in blood and his eyes an emerald green. Stay away from me...I'm not your friend...and I'm never going to be your friend. He turns and runs into the kitchen, leaving out the backdoor. PM Omniance: Lucas: He raises an eyebrow at Yuri, then turns to look in the direction he ran. He can't get far... He looks down at Samson. ...For all we know he might've caused this... You see his eyes? He looks back to his brother. PM Arbi: Yuri: He opens the blinds and sees Isaac running down the road back towarrds the motel. I'm tired of not knowing how he got those powers. We need to catch him before he gets back to the motel. He quickly makes his way out of the donut shop. Luka is waiting outside and he runs after Yuri when he goes after Isaac. PM Omniance: Lucas: He runs after his brother. Rodin running next to him. He's not that fast, we can catch him! He runs faster to catch up to Isaac. PM Arbi: Isaac: He turns around seeing them chasing him. Go away! He looks forward and tries running faster, yelling out. I didn't anything wrong! PM Omniance: Lucas: Why are you running then?! He catches up to Isaac and grabs him around the waist, lifting him up. Though Lucas isn't exactly strong, Isaac weighs less than some girls do. We just want to help! PM Arbi: Yuri: He stops a few feet infront fo them to make sure he can't go anywhere. Isaac: He struggles against his strength for a few seconds before calming down. My friend is dead...What do you want from me? He's silent for a moment before sniffing like he might cry again. I just want to go see Mandy and leave this place with her... PM Omniance: Lucas: Mandy was having nightmares all night. Someone, something, or numerous "somethings" were trying to get into her room all night and giving her nightmares. Leena said she needs to sleep a few hours before we can leave this damn place. PM Arbi: Isaac: He struggles again when he hears about Mandy's nightmares, becoming angry. Samson is dead! Isaac starts having trouble holding him up. You're not going to stop me from taking my girlfriend somewhere safe! His skin starts to turn grey. PM Arbi: Yuri: What...what's happening to his skin? PM Omniance: Lucas: He gulps. Don't know but I think I'm going to let him go because it's disturbing! He lets Isaac go and pushes him away. PM Arbi: Isaac: He catches himself and starts running again. Yuri: No, you're not getting away...I wan't answers! He runs up to tackle him into the ground. Isaac: His skin becomes completely dark grey and he stops running, turning around and holding his hand up towards Yuri. Before he can react a lightning bolt flies out of Isaac's hand and hits him in the chest, going through his body and bouncing to Luka and then Rodin. All three of them fall down and twitch, their muscles tightening from the electricty. Leaving just Lucas standing. PM | Edited 9:09:51 PM Omniance: Lucas: He stares at them in shock for a moment, before his expression turns to anger. We're just... Smoke pours from his mouth in dark rolling clouds. Trying to help you demonic little ass hole- A torrent of flames tears from his mouth and tears through the ground in front of Isaac, cutting him off from running any further. The pain from Yuri and their two hounds quickly replenishes Lucas's strength and he released another breath of flames to tear across the other side of Isaac, quickly boxing him in. PM | Edited 9:13:10 PM Arbi: Isaac: Mandy wasn't just seeing things...You can breathe fire. He looks down at the fire and raises his hand at Lucas when he tries breathe in air again, all the elctricity in his body runs to his hand before he shoots a bolt of lightning at him. PM Omniance: Lucas: He jumps out of the way as best he cant, but since it's a bolt of lightning it hits him mid jump and he slumps to the ground, twitching slightly. Y-you're... M-making-g a mistake... His teeth are chattering from being electrocuted. The only reason he's able to remain conscious is because of feeding off the pain Isaac caused earlier. He coils up into a ball. We're not the b-bad guys... PM Arbi: Isaac: He walks through the opening in the hellish fires surrounding him before looking down at Lucas. I understand now. This was all your fault...you showed her this world. That's why she found that book...she wanted demonic powers to protect us. Now, because of you we're all stuck in this nightmare... His skin turns back to normal and he backs away from him. He looks down at him with his bloody face. I hate you... He glares down at him. Stay away from my girlfriend or I'll kill you next time. He backs away and then turns, running to the motel. PM Omniance: Lucas: He mutters to himself. You'll... Kill me... Wisps of smoke pour from his mouth and he struggles to move and look over to his brother, trying to see if Yuri's ok. PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks back over at him, having heard everything. He closes his eyes tightly in pain as he tries to get back up, pain coming from his chest. If I knew he could shoot lightning... He groans in pain. I wouldn't of tried to tackle him... PM Omniance: Lucas: You... Think... I would've? He rolls around in a ball, trying to shake off the muscle cramps in his sides. He's dangerous as hell, and he said Mandy took that book. We gotta... Get them. PM Arbi: Yuri: His dog gets up, not having been hit as hard as him but still stunned. He pets Luka's head, making sure he's okay. You know what this means, right? He looks over at his brother. PM Omniance: Lucas: He shakily gets to his feet. I don't want to kill them, Yuri. PM Arbi: Yuri: He shakes his head. Not that. It means Mandy has powers too. Getting that book back just got a hundred times harder... PM Omniance: Lucas: Damn it... What the hell are we supposed to do. I can't exactly flame-breath people into submission... Rodin stands up and growls lightly, shaking like he's getting water off of himself. PM | Edited 9:42:26 PM Arbi: Yuri: We need to talk to Leena about this. She has magic, she could help us... He rubs his chest, still feeling a bit of pain radiating from it. Isaac's her friend but she doesn't like Mandy so maybe, just maybe she'll help. PM Omniance: Lucas: ...Leena! She's still with Mandy! He's going to attack Leena! He starts running as best he can back towards the Motel.